Peace at last?
by Funfu Sohaku
Summary: Too much info to tell you so just read the plot outline inside WILL BE DISCONTINUED FOR AWHILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Peace at last? **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** of anyways own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Cardcaptor Sakura, Evangelion or Inuyasha. This is a fun fic which my best friend and I wrote. I am totally into Yzak and my friend is so into Inuyasha. SO please ignore the parts which include my friend and I with Yzak or Inuyasha.

Short Plot outline: A bit of a musical mind you, Zaft and Earth isn't against each other, there is a totally new enemy called the Ray Rays, a mix of Inuyasha and Cardcaptor Sakura characters, evangelion mobiles with different names, Mwu, Tolle and Nicol are dead **I CANT BRING THEM BACK FROM THEIR GRAVES! **(ok, I brought Fllay back but still, NONE ELSE!) They also form 3 bands. Main bands in which I will use the lyrics of: M2M, all Gundam songs, Trish Thuy Trang, random video games, and random anime. That's all……..WAIT! They go to school as well! Rated for language. OH yes, I will be using Japanese for fun. Don't worry, it will be translated as well.

Chapter 1: Chapter 1! I can't think of names for the titles. Gohmen

Archangel

"_BATTLE VALIANTS!" _Murrue commanded.

"_ALL HANDS LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!" _the intercom went off.

About 18 kids ran to a fleet of mobile suits.

"**_SOHAKU! SOKANA!"_** A boy with green hair called after two girls.

After he caught up to them he pushed the first girl causing her to push the other into a nearby cart full of sharp things. The boy fakely apologized and ran off laughing. The first girl ran after him to punch the living lights out of him. A young boy with platinum hair ran to the other girl who was rubbing her arm.

"_Daijoubu desu ka Funfu-sama? (Are you alright Lady Funfu?)" _The boy asked

"Un Daijoubu Yzak-Kun. (Yep! I'm fine Yzak)" Funfu replied 

Yzak helped her up.

"_Domo arigato Yzak-Kun! (Thanks a lot Yzak!) _Funfu thanked

"_GET A MOVE ON!" _A boy with jet-black hair hollered

"_ARA! GOHMEN SHINN-KUN! (OH MY! SORRY SHINN!)" _Funfu apologized

Funfu and Yzak glided to their mobiles.

"_Funfu Sohaku. Evangelion Unit 01 MSTN1267 Peacemaker leading all Gundams out." _Funfu called on the computer screen.

"Prepare to launch!" a girl with brown hair called 

"_Launching!"_ all the mobiles called

_**Author's Notes: So What do you think? Seems awkward but it will get more stranger than this. Me and my friends do love reviews so please send one in! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Peace at last? **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** of anyways own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Cardcaptor Sakura, Evangelion or Inuyasha. This is a fun fic which my best friend and I wrote. I am totally into Yzak and my friend is so into Inuyasha. SO please ignore the parts which include my friend and I with Yzak or Inuyasha.

Short Plot outline: A bit of a musical mind you, Zaft and Earth isn't against each other, there is a totally new enemy called the Ray Rays, a mix of Inuyasha and Cardcaptor Sakura characters, evangelion mobiles with different names, Mwu, Tolle and Nicol are dead **I CANT BRING THEM BACK FROM THEIR GRAVES! **(ok, I brought Fllay back but still, NONE ELSE!) They also form 3 bands. Main bands in which I will use the lyrics of: M2M, all Gundam songs, Trish Thuy Trang, random video games, and random anime. That's all……..WAIT! They go to school as well! Rated for language. OH yes, I will be using Japanese for fun. Don't worry, it will be translated as well.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

On the Ray Ray's Ship

"_Captain Rayray!" _Yelled a girl with red white hair called

"_What is it Saidina?" _Rayray asked

"_16 mobiles on the loose!" _Saidina yelled

"_HOEEEEEEEEEE!" _Rayray yelled

"_ALL HANDS LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS!"_ the intercom went

Four people ran to their mobiles

"_Captain Rayray, Zoka Unit 01 Suga leading all mobiles out!" _Rayray called

"_You can launch now" _Saidina called

"LAUNCHING!" 

On the battle field

As the Ray Rays and Eternal Clow (Ok, Eternal was Lacus's battle ship and Clow is the name of the deck of cards in Cardcaptor Sakura), clashed in the battle, 1 mobile from the Ray Rays snuck past and shot the Archangel.

"_HOW DARE YOU!"_ A little girl called (Ok, only gifted people are able to pilot Gundams or mobiles) as she kept shooting at the opposing mobile

"_HOW DARE ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU!"_ The mobile called, _"I ASURGI LKYO WONT DYE BECAUSE OF YOU!" _as she continuously shoot at the little girl.

"_RIN!" _Funfu called

"_NO biggy big sis." _Rin told her older sister

"_Thank God!" _Funfu sighed

"_YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN LUCKY THAT TIME BUT NOT THIS TIME!" _Asurgi called

"_NO!" _Rin cried, _"IT'S TOO LATE TO DODGE!"_

There was a big explosion and you hear a little girl's scream

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"_RIN!" _Funfu cried,_ "THIS CAN'T BE!"_

"_FUNFU! What was that explosion? Why is all conversation connections to the Evangelion Unit08 Sakura is gone?"_ The other girl from earliar

"_Kurisuchie, R-i n shes-s g-g-o-n-e."_ Funfu cried

Funfu starts to cry a lot.

"_THOSES BITCHES!" _Yzak yelled

"_Which mobile was it Funfu?" _Kurisuchie asked

"_The Zoka Ice"_ Funfu whimpered

"_I'll take her down!" _Kurisuchie yelled _"NOONE KILLS ONE OF MY COUSIN, LEAVES THE OTHER DEVASTATED AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"_

"_NO!" _Funfu called

"_NANI?" _Kurisuchie called

"_KURISUCHIE! MOVE! THE MUFFIN IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" _A girl with pinkish red hair called

PAUSE! Ok, there are 2 mobiles named strangely but, I have a reason. There are 2 bitches in my complex by the name Anna and Pamara (I'm using their Jap names because I obviously don't have permission to use their real names. Well, anyways, I hate them so they are on the Ray Rays, why Cupcake and Muffin? They love to call each other sugary treats. In my opinion is freaking gay but I have nothing else to call their mobiles so yeah, enough with this biography lesson, and onto the fanfic! RESUME!

"_Thanks Luna!"_ Kurisuchie thanked

"_No prob!" _Luna added

"_Oh yeah, why don't you want me to avenge Rin?"_ Kurisuchie asked Funfu

"_Shes my little sister, I am the one to avenge her even if it kills me!" _Funfu declared as she entered seed mode.

"_YOU ARE GOING DOWN BITCH!" _As Funfu appeared on Asurgi's Battle Screen

"_RAYRAY SAMA! SOMETHING IS WRONG! RETREAT!" _Asurgi cried frantically heading back

"_NO YOU DON'T!" _Funfu cried as she got out of her Evangelion and pointed her hand in Asurgi's direction

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FUNFU SAMA!" Shinn, Cagalli, Kira and Athrun (Who are all in Seed mode) called 

"_KOKORI……" _Funfu yelled

"_EVERYONE HEAD BACK TO THE ARCHANGEL!"_ Kurisuchie yelled at the top of her lungs _"NOW!"_

One by one the 14 mobiles headed back.

"_KOKORO HAIYO INO!" _Funfu continued in a scream

A bright light shot out of her hand and it speared into the Zoka Ice killing the pilot and destroying the mobile.

"_ASURGI!" _Rayray and 2 others cried.

The other 2 starts to cry a lot

"_SHUT IT PAMARA AND ANNA!" _Rayray ordered _"RETREAT!"_

Funfu returned to her Evangelion but stopped and fell asleep. Kurisuchie dragged her back.

**Author's note: I didn't get any reviews! Oh well. I know this a big fantasy fic but, who cares! Please send in reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peace at last? **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** of anyways own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Cardcaptor Sakura, Evangelion or Inuyasha. This is a fun fic which my best friend and I wrote. I am totally into Yzak and my friend is so into Inuyasha. SO please ignore the parts which include my friend and I with Yzak or Inuyasha.

Short Plot outline: A bit of a musical mind you, Zaft and Earth isn't against each other, there is a totally new enemy called the Ray Rays, a mix of Inuyasha and Cardcaptor Sakura characters, evangelion mobiles with different names, Mwu, Tolle and Nicol are dead **I CANT BRING THEM BACK FROM THEIR GRAVES! **(ok, I brought Fllay back but still, NONE ELSE!) They also form 3 bands. Main bands in which I will use the lyrics of: M2M, all Gundam songs, Trish Thuy Trang, random video games, and random anime. That's all……..WAIT! They go to school as well! Rated for language. OH yes, I will be using Japanese for fun. Don't worry, it will be translated as well.

Chapter3

Archangel

Kurisuchie, Yzak, Athrun, Cagalli, Luna, Kira and the rest of the piloters came to Funfu's Evangelion.

"_She's all tuckered out"_ Kurisuchie explained.

"_I'll take her to her room"_ Yzak offered.

"_I'm coming too!"_ Kurisuchie said after opening Funfu's cockpit door.

After laying Funfu on the bed, Kurisuchie and Yzak left. They saw Sting standing there. Sting bolted for the door but Kurisuchie's quick reflexes pinned Sting against the wall.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" _Kurisuchie asked, _"FUNFU'S ARM IS BLEEDING LIKE HELL CAUSE YOU SHOVED HER INTO A CART OF SHARP METAL THINGS!" _

"_I SHOULD BE THE LEADER! I SHOULD HAVE THE LEAD EVANGELION!" _Sting yelled

"_What were your intentions for entering Funfu Sama's dorm?" _Yzak asked

"_NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" _Sting protested

"_What in the blue cosmos is going on here?" _Murrue asked with a fleet of teens behind her.

"_HE STARTED IT! Auntie Murrue, you have to see what he did to Funfu-chan's arm!"_ Kurisuchie blurted.

"_Let me see"_ Murrue responded with a concerned face

Everyone except Sting went in.

"_She seems to be having trouble breathing." _A girl with pink hair pointed out.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT IS ONE BIG AND DEEP CUT SHES GOT THERE!" Luna cried in alarm 

"_Lacus, Luna, I think this cut is infecting her." _Murrue explained,_ "Everyone, OUT! Let her rest."_

"_What happened Kurisuchie?" _Murrue asked

"_When we were heading to our Evangelions, Sting pushed me and Funfu but Funfu crashed into a cart full of sharp metal things." _ Kurisuchie explained.

"_STING! YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AND HARM MY NIECES AND GET AWAY WITH IT? NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" _Murrue yelled angrily_ "Athrun, Kira, keep him in his room until I found some way to punish him."_

"_Yes ma'am!"_ Kira and Athrun said in unison

"Luna, Meyrin, Mir, go get the doctor and assist him with any equipment" 

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"_And Yzak, stay with Funfu and Kurisuchie help clean her up."_

"_Yes ma'am!"_

**Author's Notes: Awkward chapter right? Well, I think it's awesome! Oh yes those who are kind enough to send me reviews might get an email of the more detailed plot outline. It's actually quite a funny story later. Anyways, do send reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peace at last? **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** of anyways own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Cardcaptor Sakura, Evangelion or Inuyasha. This is a fun fic which my best friend and I wrote. I am totally into Yzak and my friend is so into Inuyasha. SO please ignore the parts which include my friend and I with Yzak or Inuyasha.

Short Plot outline: A bit of a musical mind you, Zaft and Earth isn't against each other, there is a totally new enemy called the Ray Rays, a mix of Inuyasha and Cardcaptor Sakura characters, evangelion mobiles with different names, Mwu, Tolle and Nicol are dead **I CANT BRING THEM BACK FROM THEIR GRAVES! **(ok, I brought Fllay back but still, NONE ELSE!) They also form 3 bands. Main bands in which I will use the lyrics of: M2M, all Gundam songs, Trish Thuy Trang, random video games, and random anime. That's all……..WAIT! They go to school as well! Rated for language. OH yes, I will be using Japanese for fun. Don't worry, it will be translated as well.

Chapter 4

Archangel (Lunch room)

"Funfu's arm is really wounded. I feel pity for her." a boy with blue hair sighed 

"_Yeah. And you're not the only one Kuzy." _ a boy with light blue hair responded.

"_So far the list is Kuzy, Auel and I, Eriol. So the blue brigade feels bad for her." _Eriol said

"_I wonder why Kurisuchie is always with Yzak and Funfu."_ a man with long silver hair asked

"What the hell Sesshomaru! Kurisuchie is Funfu's cousin and Yzak is Funfu's closest friend." a teen with long silver hair bellowed at his older brother.

Kurisuchie enters the room 

"_Is Funfu any better?" _a boy with blond hair and glasses asked

"_DO YOU THINK FUNFU IS ANY BETTER SIIGH!"_ Kurisuchie screamed. She was really tired and had dark circles under her eye.

"_N-n-n-o-o-o."_ Siigh stuttered for he was really scared.

"_CALM DOWN KURISUCHIE!"_ a teen with long black hair ordered.

"YOU CANT MAKE ME KOUGA! YOU FANGLED WOLF!" Kurisuchie yelled back 

"_Why you.." _Kouga started but was held back

"_Calm down Kouga" _a girl with reddish brown hair commanded

"_Let me go Ayame!" _Kouga yelled but Ayame held a firm grip on him

"_Not until you've calmed down!" _Ayame ordered as she dragged him out and towards their dorm.

"_JEBUS! JUST CALM DOWN!" _A boy with chestnut colored hair yelled

"_Shut up Syaoran!" _Kurisuchie called

"_C'mon, just calm down" _Dearka begged

Kurisuchie growls at him.

"_Please?" _a girl with red hair.

"_SEE! You guys need to be like Dearka and Fllay. Nice and calm." _Kurisuchie points_ out._

Everyone sweatdrops

"_C'mon sis. I made some warm soup for you!" _a little girl said

"_No thanks Sakura. I'm not hungry." _Kurisuchie sighed

"_EAT!" _Sakura yelled as she shoved the bowl in front of her face

"OK FINE! But first I have to take dinner to Funfu and Yzak" Kurisuchie said 

"_Sakura and I will take it!" _a girl with Raven hair offered

"_Ariagto Tomoyo! You two run along before Funfu dies of hunger." _Kurisuchie said with a smile.

**Kurisuchie took her tray and sat down with Sesshomaru's little brother.**

"_Hey Inuyasha!" _Kurisuchie greeted

"_Hey. You should take your rest. You are awfully tired." _Inuyasha responded

"_YA THINK!" _Kurisuchie snapped.

"_I d-d-in't mean to offend you." _Inuyasha stuttered

"_Sorry, tired cant stay.." _Kurisuchie fell asleep in her soup.

"_You should take her to her room." _Auel told Inuyasha

"_WHAT! Why me!" _Inuyasha complained

"_You like her don't you?" _Auel asked

"_uh-uh-uh-uh I don't know what you are talk about" _Inuyasha said with a blush

"_I'll take the little cutie pie to her dorm if you don't want her." _Sting offered

"_Aren't you supposed to" _Rey started but was cutted off

"_Serve a punishment? Done." _Sting finished

"_Actually Inuyasha will take her." _Luna told Sting

"_Really?" _Sting asked

"_Yes he would!" _Stellar said

"_Will you two shut up?" _Inuyasha asked

"_Don't think so" _Meyrin responded.

"_Fine, I'll take her." _Inuyasha gave in.

"_Hang on, let me finish cleaning up her face." _Enmi added.

**Author's Notes: Quite a lot of talking right? Enmi, one of my dearest friends has joined us in the fanfic business. Anyways, yeah, Kurisuchie really is tough and so on. Do send reviews in though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peace at last? **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** of anyways own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Cardcaptor Sakura, Evangelion or Inuyasha. This is a fun fic which my best friend and I wrote. I am totally into Yzak and my friend is so into Inuyasha. SO please ignore the parts which include my friend and I with Yzak or Inuyasha.

Short Plot outline: A bit of a musical mind you, Zaft and Earth isn't against each other, there is a totally new enemy called the Ray Rays, a mix of Inuyasha and Cardcaptor Sakura characters, evangelion mobiles with different names, Mwu, Tolle and Nicol are dead **I CANT BRING THEM BACK FROM THEIR GRAVES! **(ok, I brought Fllay back but still, NONE ELSE!) They also form 3 bands. Main bands in which I will use the lyrics of: M2M, all Gundam songs, Trish Thuy Trang, random video games, and random anime. That's all……..WAIT! They go to school as well! Rated for language. OH yes, I will be using Japanese for fun. Don't worry, it will be translated as well.

Chapter 5

Funfu's Room

"Hey Inuyasha." Yzak greeted him.

"Hey. How is Funfu-Sama?" Inuyasha responded

"Not looking so good." Yzak replied. "Where is Kurisuchie-chan?"

"Shes asleep." Inuyasha replied

"Why? Is she sick too?" Yzak asked with concern

"No. Shes just been over working herself." Inuyasha replied

"Ok." Yzak responded.

"I'm going to go check up on her." Inuyasha added

"See ya later." Yzak responded.

"Y-y-y-y-a-a-ak-k-u-un? Funfu murmured

"FUNFU!" Yzak cried out

Kurisuchie's dorm

"HEY INU!" Kurisuchie exclaimed

"You're up!" Inuyasha added, "Well rested?"

"Yes, demo (But) IM NOT ALSO TIRED OF TAKING OVER FUNFU'S POSTS WHILE SHE ISN'T THERE BUT IM TIRED OF THIS WAR!" Kurisuchie cried

"So am I demo there is nothing that we can do." Inuyasha responded

Kurisuchie's eyes lit up

"M-m-yy Har-p!" Kurisuchie exclaimed

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked

"Funfu gave me a battle harp for my birthday! She showed me how to use it and what it does. I CAN TAKE DOWN THE RAYRAYS!" Kurisuchie cried

"You are talking nonsense." Inuyasha sighed

"NO IM NOT! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kurisuchie yelled

"Sure." Inuyasha mocked

"Lets go now!" grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragging him to the bridge.

Bridge

"Auntie Murrue! I want to launch off immediately." Kurisuchie begged

"You are strictly prohibited!" Murrue declined

"Please?" Kurisuchie begged

"Alright alright alright!" Murrue gave in.

"Domo arigato (Thanks a lot)!" Kurisuchie thanked

**Author's notes: Sorry it took me awhile but I caught the cold so I need a lot of rest and I still have to go to school. I wonder what Kurisuchie is planning to do with the harp? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peace at last? **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** of anyways own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Cardcaptor Sakura, Evangelion or Inuyasha. This is a fun fic which my best friend and I wrote. I am totally into Yzak and my friend is so into Inuyasha. SO please ignore the parts which include my friend and I with Yzak or Inuyasha.

Short Plot outline: A bit of a musical mind you, Zaft and Earth isn't against each other, there is a totally new enemy called the Ray Rays, a mix of Inuyasha and Cardcaptor Sakura characters, evangelion mobiles with different names, Mwu, Tolle and Nicol are dead **I CANT BRING THEM BACK FROM THEIR GRAVES! **(ok, I brought Fllay back but still, NONE ELSE!) They also form 3 bands. Main bands in which I will use the lyrics of: M2M, all Gundam songs, Trish Thuy Trang, random video games, and random anime. That's all……..WAIT! They go to school as well! Rated for language. OH yes, I will be using Japanese for fun. Don't worry, it will be translated as well.

Chapter 6

Archangel Launch Deck

"Please be careful Kurisuchie. You don't have Funfu with you this time." Inuyasha added

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. And Funfu will always be with me. In my heart and within this harp." Kurisuchie responded

"I'll go so you can launch off." Inuyasha added

"MATTE! (Wait!)" Kurisuchie yelled

"Nani? (What)" Inuyasha asked

Kurisuchie brushed her lips against Inuyasha's.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You'll become a worry wart." Kurisuchie added

"O-o-o-k-k-k-k" Inuyasha responded.

Inuyasha then left to the bridge while Kurisuchie prepared for launching.

"Kurisuchie Sokana. Evangelion Unit 02 12B Starslayer, ready for launch." Kurisuchie called

"You may go ahead." Mir called back

"LAUNCHING!"

Rayray's ship

"The 12B Starslayer is out!" Sammy called out.

"Really?" Rayray asked

"Yes and the pilot is getting out with some kind of harp" Sammy added

"Must be some gimmick." Rayray

"Yeah." Sammy replied

"Pamara, Anna!" Rayray called on the intercom "go prepare for launching."

The three rayrays went to their mobile suits and got ready for launching.

"Rayray, Zoka Unit Suga leading launch!" Rayray called

"Launch!" Sammy declared

"LAUNCHING!"

Battle field

Kurisuchie starts to play the harp and sing.

sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au

tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru

Strums an extra note causing swords to come out of her instrument (Inspired by the weird instrument in Kung Fu Hustle)

samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita

sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara

Strums

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Rayray asked

tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru

Strums

"NO! MY BLASTER HAS BEEN SLICED!" Pamara cried out

haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te

hitori de wa todo ka nai

negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja

tadori tsukenai

Strums

"MY SLICER HAS BEEN SLICED!" Anna cried

jitto me o korashi temo miushi natte shimau hoshi

dare no mono nimo naranai hikari ga aru

Strums

"I'm hit pretty badly!" Pamara cried

kuchibiru tashi kameru inochi no hi ga

omoi tsumeta youni mabushii kara

Strums

"WE NEED TO RETREAT!" Anna cried

ai ga saki nanoka kowasu noga saki ga madowa sareru

Strums

"NO! NOT JUST YET!"

karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo

dare kara mamore ba ii?

kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga

soko ni aru nara...

Strums

haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te

hitori de wa todo ka nai

negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja

Strums

karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo

dare ka mamore ba ii?

koko de itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga

Strums

kimi ni aru kara...

The last strum caused lots of swords to fly.

"NO!" The rayrays screamed as their mobile legs were cut off.

"We surrender! We'll sign the peace treaty! WE SURRENDER! Rayray cried out.

"Game over." Kurisuchie yelled

**Author's notes: Wow, our first song inserted. This is song is Invoke, 1st Gundam Seed Opening. Anyways, what do you think of the battle instrument? I love it. Do send reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peace at last? **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** of anyways own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Cardcaptor Sakura, Evangelion or Inuyasha. This is a fun fic which my best friend and I wrote. I am totally into Yzak and my friend is so into Inuyasha. SO please ignore the parts which include my friend and I with Yzak or Inuyasha.

Short Plot outline: A bit of a musical mind you, Zaft and Earth isn't against each other, there is a totally new enemy called the Ray Rays, a mix of Inuyasha and Cardcaptor Sakura characters, evangelion mobiles with different names, Mwu, Tolle and Nicol are dead **I CANT BRING THEM BACK FROM THEIR GRAVES! **(ok, I brought Fllay back but still, NONE ELSE!) They also form 3 bands. Main bands in which I will use the lyrics of: M2M, all Gundam songs, Trish Thuy Trang, random video games, and random anime. That's all……..WAIT! They go to school as well! Rated for language. OH yes, I will be using Japanese for fun. Don't worry, it will be translated as well.

Chapter 7

/Archangel Bridge\\

"I DID IT!" Kurisuchie yelled

"You sure did, my niece!" Murrue said giving her a hug

"Congrats!" Inuyasha congratulated

"Thank you everyone!" Kurisuchie thanked

"That's my sis!" Sakura called

"Ughhh" Kurisuchie moaned

"What's wrong?" Auel asked

"Kurisuchie?" Sakura asked

"I don't feel so good anymore" Kurisuchie called

"You don't look too good anymore either" Sango added

"I" Kurisuchie was cut off with a collapse

"KURISUCHIE!" Everyone cried

"Attention!" Murrue called "Inuyasha, take her to her dorm, Lacus, Cagalli, go and Inform Funfu and Yzak, Sakura, go with Inuyasha, Kira, Athrun and Sesshomaru go get a doctor and help with any equipment."

"Yes Ma'am!" All the assigned teens saluted and obeyed.

"As for the rest of you, go to bed." Murrue ordered

**Author's notes: Sorry for a short chapter demo that was all I could think of. And sorry for a late add! Do review! Please. Oh and those who reviewed, this is definitely a crossover, and there are lots of characters well hey! This is a fantasy fic!**


	8. SPECIAL!

**Peace at last? **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** of anyways own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Cardcaptor Sakura, Evangelion or Inuyasha. This is a fun fic which my best friend and I wrote. I am totally into Yzak and my friend is so into Inuyasha. SO please ignore the parts which include my friend and I with Yzak or Inuyasha.

Short Plot outline: A bit of a musical mind you, Zaft and Earth isn't against each other, there is a totally new enemy called the Ray Rays, a mix of Inuyasha and Cardcaptor Sakura characters, evangelion mobiles with different names, Mwu, Tolle and Nicol are dead **I CANT BRING THEM BACK FROM THEIR GRAVES! **(ok, I brought Fllay back but still, NONE ELSE!) They also form 3 bands. Main bands in which I will use the lyrics of: M2M, all Gundam songs, Trish Thuy Trang, random video games, and random anime. That's all……..WAIT! They go to school as well! Rated for language. OH yes, I will be using Japanese for fun. Don't worry, it will be translated as well.

Chapter Special!

Ok, I've ran out of ideas for the moment so I decided to put up my **_Very_** Descriptive plot outline, songs to be added and list of characters. I'm not feeling well; I have the cold so it's hard to think so I am putting up this out line.

PLANING SEQUENCE 

**Checked off **

Incident on launch deck

First battle in the fic with the Rayrays

Funfu's cut and Murrue's anger

Cafeteria Crisis And Kurisuchie made sure of it. Lol

Kurisuchie wakes up

Kurisuchie and the battle harp

The battle and the surrender

The memorial ceremony (LOTS OF SONGS SO SORRY IF ITS GOING TO BE LONG!)

First day of school

Rayrays or not?

Gundam Seed's arrival

New years festival

Love blossoming

Gundam Seed Destiny's arrival

A major engagement ball

The cardacptors

Grad day

Emergency Landing for Murrue?

Rayrays the Liars

Major conflicts

New mobiles?

The victory

Another memorial ceremony

Big wedding bash

Ending credits with plans if there will be a sequel or not.

Quite a lot of things planned huh? Why can't I think of anything when I have the plot outline like this? How am I to type this is my answer.

SONGS TO INSERT M2M 

Mirror Mirror

Give a little love

Don't Say you love me

The Day you went away

Everything

Our song

Trish Thuy Trang 

Unless you live in Vietnam or U.S.A. you probably haven't heard of her. Well, she is a Vietnamese pop star (And Kurisuchie and my idol) well, shes pretty good, and her songs are awesome! Well, enough of her. Onto her songs!

Paper lantern Night

My destiny

The Chase

Stay awhile

Crossing over

Does he know

Only time will tell

Seal it forever

Year of the dragon

Rhythm of the rain

Gundam Seed/Destiny 

Invoke

Moment

Find the way

Ignited

Truth

Pink Rose

Reason

Shizukana Yoru Ni

Fields of hope

Mizu Akashi

Emotion I know its by Meer Campbell buts its actually a really good song. I support her. ITS NOT HER FAULT THAT SHE IS THE IMPOSTER! SHE WAS HIRED TO DO SO!

Realize

See-Saw

Random Anime 

Let me be with you (Chobits)

My Sweet heart (Tokyo Mew Mew)

Party Night (Digi Charat)

Guardian of The cards (Cardcaptor Sakura)

Hitorijime (Cardcaptor Sakura)

Get your Love (Cardcaptor Sakura)

Ki Ni Naru Aitsu (Cardcaptor Sakura)

Video Games 

Butterfly (Dance Dance Revolution)

Freckles (Dance Dance Revolution)

Sigh Of the wind (Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles)

World With Me (Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 and 2)

Other Random Songs 

Grad (Friends Forever) Song (Vitamin C)

Dum Diddley (Black Eyed Peas)

Where's the Love? (Black Eyed Peas)

**SPECIAL! **I wrote a song as well. I need other people to read over the lyrics and see if it's good. I love singing a lot. Demo you have to wait until it appears in one of the chapters.

CHARACTERS 

Cardcaptor Sakura

Sakura Kinomoto (Changed to Sakura Sokana so she could be Kurisuchie's little sister)

Syaoran Li

Meiling Li

Tomoyo Daidouji

Eriol Hiragiswa

Real Life People

Funfu Sohaku (ME!)

Kurisuchie Sokana (My cousin and Partner)

Enmi Yusanbury (MY BEST FRIEND!)

Pamara

Anna

Asurgi

Sammy

Inuyasha

Inuyasha Ucasa Made up last name

Sesshomaru Ucasa

Rin Sohaku my little sister NOT FOR REAL!

Kouga

Ayame

Sango

Gundam Seed/Destiny

Yzak Jule

Cagalli Yula Atha

Athrun Zala

Kira Yamato

Shinn Asuka

Lacus Clyne

Lunamaria Hawke

Meyrin Hawke

Auel

Sting

Fllay Alster

Dearka Elsman

Mirriallia Haww

Siigh Amargyle

Murrue Romeus

Stellar Lousinaer

Completely Made up

Ryoko A.K.A. Rayray

And that's all of the story info I could give. Some are going to be complete surprises to you. I hope you enjoy my story (Ahem) I meant Kurisuchie, Enmi and my story. Review please!


	9. Chapter 8

**Peace at last? **

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** of anyways own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Cardcaptor Sakura, Evangelion or Inuyasha. This is a fun fic which my best friend and I wrote. I am totally into Yzak and my friend is so into Inuyasha. SO please ignore the parts which include my friend and I with Yzak or Inuyasha.

Short Plot outline: A bit of a musical mind you, Zaft and Earth isn't against each other, there is a totally new enemy called the Ray Rays, a mix of Inuyasha and Cardcaptor Sakura characters, evangelion mobiles with different names, Mwu, Tolle and Nicol are dead **I CANT BRING THEM BACK FROM THEIR GRAVES! **(ok, I brought Fllay back but still, NONE ELSE!) They also form 3 bands. Main bands in which I will use the lyrics of: M2M, all Gundam songs, Trish Thuy Trang, random video games, and random anime. That's all……..WAIT! They go to school as well! Rated for language. OH yes, I will be using Japanese for fun. Don't worry, it will be translated as well.

Chapter 8

After a week, after signing the peace treaty, Funfu and Kurisuchie had recovered from their slumber. They soon hosted a memorial ceremony.

Memorial Ceremony 

"It is wonderful to see you all here to pay respect for those who paid their lives to allow us to live in peace." Lacus started and saluted

Everyone saluted back

"Yes. Thank you very much Memorial Representative Lacus Clyne. We will have Lacus here sing the song in which she dedicates to all those who has not survived from the war." Murrue explained

"Thank you Captain Romeus. This song is called Fields of Hope." Lacus responded

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

_anata no yume wo miteta_

_kodomo no you ni waratteta_

_natsukashiku mada tooku_

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

_itsuka midori no asa ni_

_itsuka tadoritsukeru to_

_fuyugareta kono sora wo_

_shinjiteiru kara_

_Fields of hope_

_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta_

_yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru_

_inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru_

_tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku_

_itsuka midori no asa e_

_subete no yoru wo koete_

_sore wa tada hitori zutsu_

_mitsukete yuku basho dakara_

_ima wa tada kono mune de_

_anata wo atatametai_

_natsukashiku mada tooi_

_yasuragi no tame ni_

_Fields of hope_

_natsukashiku mada tooi_

_yakusoku no nohara_

_Fields of hope_

_Fields of hope_

Everyone clapped. Lacus takes a bow.

"Domo Arigato Lacus-Sama." Funfu thanked "With that voice, I believed all those who fought for us has heard your song of harmonious peace."

"Domo arigato Funfu-Sama" Lacus thanked

"Lieutenant Colonel Funfu Sohaku will now speak to you all." Murrue introduced

"Thank you Captain. I have come to find the issue that peace is hard to find and I must say to all mobile pilots in direct, today will be the last day you will see your mobiles." Funfu explained

"B-b-ut, Miss Sohaku…." Kira stuttered

"Ensign Yamato, I'm afraid to say this to you and the others this but, we can't risk another war seeing what this one has concluded to. You are no longer to see or come within radar range of your mobile suit." Funfu responded "I myself am depressed at this matter but we can't risk them being stolen to cause another war. Do I make myself clearer?"

"Yes Ma'am!" all the mobile piloters replied

"Good. Now my personal attendant Kurisuchie Sokana will now discuss the rewards and medals for Valor and Bravery." Funfu introduced

"Thank you Lieutenant. I will now read out the lists of all those who were part of the war." Kurisuchie Explained. " Here we go. When I call your name, please come up, stand in a straight line while Funfu hands you your medal. For volunteer soldiers, Sakura Sokana, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragiswa, Enmi Yusanbury, Fllay Alster, Mirriallia Haww, Kira Yamato and Siigh Amargyle. Thank you for assisting us in times where we need assistance when you didn't have to appear or participate at all. Domo arigato." Kurisuchie thanked as the received their medals.

"Next we have the mobile suit piloters. Sakura Sokana, Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiragiswa, Kira Yamato, Yzak Jule, Dearka Elsman, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Atha, Shinn Asuka, Stellar Lousinaer, Lunamaria Hawke, Auel and Sting. Thank you for being our guardians, our warriors of hope."

"Last but not least. Those who assisted us on the bridge. Meyrin Hawke, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Fllay Alster, Inuyasha Ucasa and Sesshomaru Ucasa. Thank you for all your assistances. You might have not been front line soldiers but you have done great on helping on board. Domo arigato."

"Thank you Kurisuchie. I will now say a few respectful sayings for someone who did not receive medals for they were taken far away forever." Funfu spoke. "Rin Sohaku, my little 10 year old sister. A great little kid who lost her life trying to assist us. I wish to say I miss her smile, her caring face and gentle voice. I should've been there for her, but I wasn't. Because I wasn't, she was taken from me, taken from all those who care about her. Remember this as a lesson, hold onto your dear ones, and do not make the same mistake that I made, your loved one won't live forever." Funfu finished in tears. Sakura and Tomoyo were crying as well.

"I will now sing a song in which is dedicated to our loved ones who died to save us." Funfu responded.

Moonlight high above the trees.  
Such a peaceful night it is.  
By myself I'm sitting here  
the memories are clear  
of love I never could reveal.

There's a gentle swaying breeze,  
while my eyes are filled with tears.  
All the things you couldn't see  
the love that I still feel.  
I never thought you'd ever leave.

Silently through all the years,  
my heartaches cause you're not here.  
Took for granted you'd be there,  
I never showed I cared  
and now you're only in my dreams.  
All the time could never heal.  
What I've lost and what I feel.  
You were taken far away  
and now it's just too late  
and fate has sealed my destiny.

Sadness cuts my heart so deep.  
What a life it could've been.  
By myself in disbelief with misery and grief,   
this never was supposed to be.

Twilight glimmers in the stream.  
Soon another day begins.  
Wishing you were here with me,  
to share new memories  
and all the secrets that I keep.

Silently through all the years,  
my heartaches cause you're not here.  
Took for granted you'd be there,  
I never showed I cared  
and now you're only in my dreams.  
All the time could never heal.  
What I've lost and what I feel.  
You were taken far away  
and now it's just too late  
and fate has sealed my destiny.

Silently through all the years,  
my heartaches cause you're not here.  
Took for granted you'd be there,  
I never showed I cared  
and now you're only in my dreams.  
All the time could never heal.  
What I've lost and what I feel.  
You were taken far away  
and now it's just too late  
and fate has sealed my destiny.

Funfu finished leaving the audience in tears.

"I will sing one more song before I step down for Memorial Representative Lacus Clyne." Funfu Explained.

I know you feel uneasy now

Like on a stormy sea

You are in too deep

I say the tide will surely turn

You say it is hard to let it be

Baby, holding on is the only way

Love will never make it if you should go away

'Cause nothing's going to last forever

All we can do

Is to believe in love

Oh, nothing's gonna remain the same

Baby, you'll choose to

Live in this complicated world with me

We are a million miles apart

Like little stars in the dark

We don't realize it

I say distance doesn't matter at all

And you say it is hard to stand alone

Baby, holding on is the only way

Love will never make it if you should go away

'Cause no one's going to be the same

All we must have

Is something we can trust

Oh, no one's gonna stay at the same place

Baby you'll choose to

Live in this complicated world with me

'Cause nothing's going to last forever

All we can do

Is to believe in love

Oh, nothing's gonna remain the same

Baby you'll choose to

Live in this complicated world with me

"Now it is time for Memorial Representative Lacus Clyne to sing" Funfu declared stepping down.

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel Funfu Sohaku." Lacus thanked." I will now sing another song I wrote called Mizu No Akashi."

Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru

Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu

Midorinasu kishibe

Utsukushii yoake wo

Tada matte iraretara

Kirei na kokoro de

Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni

Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to

Osiete kureta no wa dare

Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai

Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni

Mizu no nagare wo shizumete

Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe

Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo

Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno

Itsumo, itsuka, kitto

Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni

Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao

Hiroku yasashiku nagareru

Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no

Itsumo, itsuka, kitto

Anata no te wo tori...

"Thank you Lacus Clyne. Now I believe is Kurisuchie's turn to step up." Murrue added

"I believe so." Lacus responded.

"I will now sing a song called the Day you went away." Kurisuchie explained.

Well I wonder could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
You were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time

Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do

Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

I remember date and time  
September twenty second  
Sunday twenty five after nine  
In the doorway with your case  
No longer shouting at each other  
There were tears on our faces

And we were letting go of something special  
Something we'll never have again  
I know, I guess I really really know

Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

The day you went away  
The day you went away

Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do

Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
How could I carry on  
The day you went away  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

The day you went away  
The day you went away

"Thank you Kurisuchie. And thank you all for coming to this memorial service. Have a good evening, you are all dismissed.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update but I was pretty preoccupied with other businesses. Well what do you think of the ceremony? Well here are the songs: Fields of Hope; Lacus insert\\My Destiny; by Trish\\ Mizu No Akashi; Lacus Insert\\ The Day you went away; Trish and M2m had diff versions so I would say both. Do review!**


End file.
